


Thicker Than Blood

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Romance, The Sweetest February, prompt: family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Las noches de sábado en casa de la familia Lightwood-Bane son una tradición desde hace un poco más de cuatro meses. Y esa noche de febrero será memorable para Alec por el resto de su vida.





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Acá con el tercer one-shot correspondiente al reto "The Sweetest February", esta vez con la prompt de Familia, y del fandom de Cazadores de Sombras. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta saga desde hace un tiempo, y finalmente me he animado a hacerlo. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

La vida como cazador de sombras puede estar llena de altos y bajos, enfrentando criaturas que solo aparecen en las pesadillas de los mundanos, pero con las que él había combatido en más de una ocasión. Grandes, viscosas, pequeñas, con púas, con más de un par de ojos, incluso había entrado a una zona demoníaca una vez para salvar al mundo. Y ningún combate se le había hecho tan difícil como encontrar la película _específica_ que su hijo le estaba pidiendo.

A pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba con Magnus, aun no lograba adaptarse a todo lo que implicaba la tecnología que el brujo sabía dominar. Si no estaba relacionado con paneles informativos o estadísticas de batalla, Alec era igual a un neófito. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su hijo, quien lo miraba con curiosidad, y solo pudo sonreírle con nerviosismo.

— Ya papá debe estar por llegar con Rafael, cariño. Y podrá ayudarme a encontrar esa película de vaqueros en el espacio que tanto te gusta.

El pequeño Max hizo un puchero, y Alec pensó que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, y para aprovechar de echarle una ojeada a su celular. Eran casi las cuatro, y Magnus le había escrito un texto para avisarle que iba de camino hacia quince minutos. Un respiro de alivio salió de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y un fugaz rayo con cabello castaño corrió hasta el mueble donde estaba Max.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —Anunció Magnus con ánimo, mientras colocaba varias bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

— Te necesito.

— Lo sé amor, siempre me necesitas.

— De hecho, es tu _otro_ amor quien te necesita más, para ser honesto.

Magnus lo miró fijo por una fracción de segundo, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería. No pudo evitar adornar su rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

— Déjame adivinar, y te prometo que no usaré mis poderes: No encontraste la película de los piratas del espacio para Max, ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡Sabía que no teníamos una de vaqueros espaciales!

Magnus rodó los ojos, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Alexander podía ser muy ingenuo algunas veces, a pesar de tener el potencial para luchar con una horda de demonios él solo. Se acercó a la enorme televisión, y colocó la película para sus dos hijos, regresando rápidamente a la cocina.

— Hay que preparar todo, los demás deben estar por llegar.

Alec asintió, besando los labios del otro y adentrándose a la cocina. Desde hacía unos meses, las noches de sábado solían reunirse con Izzy, Simón, Jace y Clary, para platicar, jugar videojuegos, ver películas con los niños y, eventualmente, pasar la noche todos juntos. Un pedazo pequeño de normalidad tan necesario como respirar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0** _

A las seis de la tarde, los primeros en llegar fueron Jace y Clary. Y por lo visto, era una de esas eventuales noches donde ambos se quedarían en la residencia Lightwood-Bane. El pequeño Max adoraba a Clary, y apenas la pelirroja había cruzado la puerta, el pequeño había saltado a sus brazos.

— Hola, mi cielo, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bueno, pues yo he estado bien, ¿Tú qué tal? —Respondió Jace a su lado. La chica rodó los ojos, adelantándose dentro de la residencia, y saludando a Magnus y Alec.

El rubio colocó las bolsas llena de provisiones en la cocina, recibiendo la ayuda de Alec para ordenarlo todo en una encimera. Magnus, Clary, Max y Rafael ya estaban arreglando hojas y lápices de colores para pintar y dibujar.

— ¿Qué cenaremos esta noche?

— Bueno, Magnus hizo un asado de carne, algunos vegetales, y creo que cuando lleguen Simón e Izzy, va a freír papas.

— Ese es el estilo de cena que me gusta. Ustedes sí que saben cómo convencer a las visitas para que regresen. — Dijo el rubio en tono divertido, guardando las bolsas plásticas en un cajón.

— ¿Solo vienes por la comida, Jace?

— Yo _jamás_ he dicho eso.

Alec le dio un golpecito en el brazo de modo juguetón, para luego tomar uno de los chocolates que había sacado de la bolsa y dirigirse a donde se encontraba el resto. Las risas de Rafael, Max y Clary inundaron la sala de estar.

— ¿Cómo que esto no es un elefante? Por Dios, hay que llevarlos al zoológico más seguido.

Magnus tenía una hoja de papel levantada frente a sus hijos, y una expresión exageradamente ofendida adornaba sus facciones.

— Papá, ¡Eso es un garabato!

— Según mi percepción, esto es un refinado elefante.

Esta vez, fue la risa de Alec la que se unió a la del resto. Y Magnus le miró con la misma expresión ofendida.

— ¿Tú también? Traidor.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, y Jace se apresuró a abrir. Parecía que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para pasar la noche en la casa, puesto que Simón e Isabelle habían llegado con todo para pasar la noche ahí. Alec se acercó a saludar y a ayudar a Simón con las bolsas que llevaba.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se veía… extraño. Un poco más pálido de lo que normalmente era.

— ¿Cómo estás, Simón?

— Oh, excelente, por supuesto, ¿Cómo no estar excelente en un día como hoy? Estamos todos reunidos, eso me hace feliz. — Alec alzó una ceja con suspicacia.

— ¿Estás ebrio?

— Jamás he estado más sobrio.

Bien. Aquella respuesta era más que obvia de que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no dijo nada. Izzy beso la mejilla de ambos hermanos, y puso una enorme caja en las manos de Jace.

— Trátalo con cuidado, es un pastel para después de cenar, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

Esta vez, fue turno de Magnus de contestar.

— Iré a freír las papas. Hice un asado y unos vegetales. Y ya veo que trajeron el postre, así que será mejor comenzar pronto.

— También deberías poner esto a enfriar. — Simón le entregó a Magnus una botella de vino cuando pasó por su lado.

— No estás ebrio, pero veo que trabajas para estarlo. — El tono de Jace hizo reír a Rafael, y esta vez fue el turno de Alec de poner los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, estaba interesado en la actitud de su hermana y su cuñado.

— ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

— ¿Aparte de la unión familiar? No que yo sepa, ¿Tú estás celebrando algo, Izzy?

— Oh, no, no. Al menos no por ahora.

Jace y Alec intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. Esos dos estaban actuando muy extraños. Pero ya se encargaría de sacarle la verdad a alguno de los dos. Pronto, Simón e Isabelle llenaron el espacio dejado por Magnus en la mesa donde los niños y Clary estaban dibujando animales. El supuesto elefante de Magnus fue la sensación de la noche.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_ **

La cena había transcurrido con total normalidad, todos hablando y compartiendo anécdotas de la semana. El trabajo en el Instituto no había parado, sin embargo, Jace y Clary se las habían ingeniado para poder escaparse esa noche, siendo fieles a la tradición de los sábados por la noche.

Por su parte, Alec había contado uno de sus casos en los que estaba trabajando con Lily, sobre alguien que había cazado a un vampiro en la semana, y aunque era apenas un adolescente, le había puesto el trabajo muy fácil al no pertenecer al Clan de Nueva York. Por ello, debían ponerse en una búsqueda de todos los vampiros que estaban fuera, y atrapar al cazador.

Magnus le había comentado que estaba trabajando con sus contactos en el sub-mundo para encontrar una pista, así que pronto tendría información relevante para su trabajo.

— Oh, y Max descubrió su vocación esta semana también.

Jace miró curioso al pequeño azulado.

— ¿Quieres ser un hábil luchador como tu tío Jace?

— ¡Quiero ser un pirata!

— Estoy segura de que eso es mucho más interesante. — Respondió Clary divertida por la ocurrencia del niño, mientras los demás reían al unísono.

— No hay nada más interesante que el elefante que dibujó Magnus hace poco. Yo si pude apreciarlo.

— Ni con eso yo voy a alentar a mi hijo a ser un “hábil luchador como el tío Jace”, Jace. Pero gracias por halago. Lo voy a enmarcar para ti.

Alec miró a su hermana mientras el resto reía, y se percató de que la mirada de ella estaba fija en los ojos de Simón a su lado, como también de que sostenían sus manos agarradas bajo la mesa. Se notaban muy distintos esa noche.

— ¿Sucede algo, chicos? —Había una nota de preocupación en la voz de Alec, y las risas cesaron poco a poco, hasta transformarse en un silencio absoluto.

— No

— Sí

La respuesta fue tan inmediata como contradictoria, y se miraron fijamente. Ahora todos estaban más interesados en lo que Simón e Isabelle tenían que decir. Ella se levantó seguida de Simón, mirando a todos los presentes en la mesa.

— Hemos estado esperando esta noche toda la semana, porque hay un anunció importante que queremos hacerles.

Doce pares de ojos que se encontraban presentes estaban llenos de curiosidad. Todos guardaron silencio, esperando a que alguno de los dos continuara.

— Estoy embarazada.

La atmósfera pareció explotar en un segundo, y todos los presentes se levantaron para abrazar y felicitar a la pareja. Aquella era la mejor noticia de todas, y explicaba la actitud tan extraña de ambos durante lo que iba de noche.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo saben? — Preguntó Alec, quien tenía a Isabelle abrazada y su mirada fija en Simón, quien a su vez era abrazado por Clary.

— Lo hemos confirmado el lunes.

— Y no quiero darte detalles.

Magnus se acercó riendo, para felicitar a su cuñada y a Simón, quien ya tenía los ojos vidriosos, abrumado por tantas emociones. Él había perdido a su familia en su _fase_ de vampiro, pero ahora había ganado una mucho más grande, y terriblemente más divertida.

— ¿Alguien quiere pastel y vino para celebrar? —Todos los presentes asintieron, hasta que los ojos felinos del brujo se centraron en sus hijos. — Ustedes dos pueden olvidarse por completo de la parte del vino.

Magnus desaparecía en la cocina para cortar el pastel y Alec iba a buscar las copas para servir el vino, Simón y Clary se dedicaron a recoger los platos para colocarlos en el lavavajillas, y Jace e Izzy se sentaban en la mesa en la sala de estar.

Alec sirvió el vino en las copas para todos, y en unas más pequeñas y plásticas, jugo de manzana para ambos niños. Mientras servían el postre, Magnus no pudo evitar besar la mejilla de su compañero.

— Pronto estaremos rodeados de niños. Y estoy seguro de que vas a ser un tío fabuloso.

El cazador de sombras sintió como las mejillas se le tornaban rojas, y besaba los labios del moreno.

— Seremos unos tíos fabulosos.

— Eso pueden tenerlo por seguro.

Salieron a la sala de estar juntos, y una vez cada quien tenia su pedazo de pastel y su respectiva copa de vino, y jugo, Alec pudo tomar asiento a un lado de Magnus, cada uno con un niño sobre sus piernas. Isabelle y Simón estaban sentados en otro de los sofás, tomados de la mano, mientras Clary y Jace estaban en la poltrona, sonriendo con complicidad hasta que Jace se levanto, para proponer un brindis.

— Saben que no soy muy bueno para las palabras, pero esta noche quiero brindar. Y quiero proponer un brindis por la familia, la que he tenido la suerte de elegir. 

El resto de los presentes alzó la copa, sonriendo con afecto y disfrutando del momento. Esa noche de sábado sería la favorita de Alec en mucho tiempo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren unirse al reto, pueden pasar por mi tumblr (CountingStarksw) buscando la imagen donde aparecen todas las prompts <3 ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!


End file.
